Amor o desesperación
by Jato
Summary: Resumen del 4º Juicio del Fake de DR


Mukuro: ¡Ah! Gallina-Chan me has hecho daño...

-Dice tapándose la herida del brazo-

Mukuro: Mejor iré a vendarme esto.

-En la enfermería-

Mukuro: ¡Aquí están las vendas!

-Se va vendando mientras intenta salir, pero se encuentra con alguien que le ofrece una lata-

Mukuro: Gracias...

-Murmura tomando la lata de bebida y empezando a beber, dejando su brazo a medio vendar-

[No se sabe que pasó entonces, pero más tarde encontraron el cuerpo de Mukuro encima de la camilla con el brazo vendado, un charco de vómito en el suelo, un pelo castaño en su botón y su camisa mojada, solo sabíamos que un juicio estaba por comenzar]

-En la enfermería-

Chihiro: N-no... Ikusaba-San...

Ishumari: ¿Q-que?

Akane: -Mordiéndose el labio- N-no... no puede ser...

[Todo el mundo vió el cadáver de Mukuro y empezó la investigación, no podíamos dejar que el asesino se salga con la suya]

Nagito: No.. Ahora no puedo enloquecer... No puedo dejar que muramos todos... Ni tampoco Akane...

[En ese momento Yo (Nagito) estaba manteniendo una relación con Akane]

Akane: T-tengo que seguir investigando... No puedo dejar esto sin resolver...

Nagito: -Le ofrece una chocolatina- Será mejor que comas, pareces desnutrida

Akane: No gracias, no quiero desconcentrarme... Iré a la cocina a pensar...

[Akane se dirigió a la cocina, la seguí porque estaba muy preocupado por ella]

-En el comedor-

Akane: -Empieza a beber un café y acto seguido se empieza a reir- Ups.. no debo descuidarme

Nagito: P-pero ¿Qué?

[Observé a Akane reirse sola en el comedor, mis sospechas estaban dirijidas hacia Hiyoko, pero después de ver eso, empecé a dudar sobre quien fue.]

-En la enfermería-

Oowada: Jmm Gundam ¿No crees que la herida la hizo Gallina-Chan?

Gundam: Eso es muy obvio Oowada...

-En la habitación de Nagito-

Nagito: Veamos... El pelo que estaba en el botón era castaño, por lo que solo 5 personas pudieron ser... Naegi, Asahina, Oowada, Chihiro y... Akane...

Naegi estaba con Kirigiri, Asahina con Sakura, Oowada con Gundan, Chihiro es una amiga íntima de Mukuro por lo cual no pudo ser... Entonces... ¿Fue Akane? Nadie sabe que hizo después de estar en la playa... ¿Qué motivos tendría? No se que pensar... Si es ella la mataré, pero si no lo es, los mataré a todos...

-Dice todo eso soltando algunas lágrimas-

Nagito: Tengo que hablar con ella.

-En el comedor-

Nagito: ¿Cómo estás Akane? ¿Has comido algo?

Akane: Sí, me he tomado un café

Nagito: Deberías comer algo, algo sólido...

Akane: No te preocupes demasiado Nagito, yo soy gimanasta y cuando salgamos de aquí seguiré con eso, así que no debo engordar...

Nagito: Pero para salir de aquí antes tendremos que ganar el juicio... Si fallamos moriremos...

Akane: Es verdad, mucha suerte Nagito, sé que lo haréis muy bien.

Nagito: ¿Haréis? ¿Significa que no estarás?

Akane: Exacto, no podría aportar mucho, no soy una detective, y si por casualidad me culpan irñe a defenderme.

Nagito: Está bien, ganaremos este juicio, no quiero que mueras, si pierdo morirás tu también, y no quiero eso.

Akane: No, no moriría yo sola, moriríamos todos y no por tu culpa, sería de todos nosotros al no acertar. Así que no caigas en la desesperación por favor.

Nagito: Todos estamos llenos de desesperación, pero tratamos de no sacarla al exterior, ten por segura que estaré totalmente cuerdo en el juicio. ¡Eres lo más importante para mi, no dejaré que mueras!

Akane: -Se sonroja ligeramente y se levanta de la silla en la que estaba y empezó a estudiarlo con la mirada-

Nagito: ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué miras? -Dice tímidamente acercándose a ella mientras sonríe-

Akane: A ti ¿No puedo? -Dice mirando a un lado sonriendo al verle su sonrisa-

Nagito: Claro que sí, pero aún no estoy acostumbrado a verte sonreir apesar de esta situación.

Akane: Me afecta la muerte de Mukuro, pero con el tiempo aprendí que mi sufrimiento no tiene nada que ver con el de otros, por ejemplo el de Leon, con el tiempo aprendes a vivir con las pérdidas.

Nagito: Cierto, pero recuerda que me tienes a mi para soportar cualquier clase de dolor ya que yo te apoyaré en todo lo que haga falta.

Akane: Lo sé, y te lo agradezco mucho Nagito -Sonríe mientras se acerca a el-

Nagito: Es lo menos que... que puedo hacer por ti. -Se acerca a ella y la besa-

Akane: -Se agarra a la camisa de Nagito correspondiendo al beso-

Nagito: -Se separa lentamente de ella- Tranquila, pronto saldremos que aquí ya lo verás.

Akane: Espero que no tengamos que morir todos para que salga uno, por cierto, algún día te castigaré por besarme cuando te da la gana -Lo dice en broma-

Nagito: Jmm me gustaría saber que forma de castigarme tienes pensado ya -Dice guiñándole un ojo-

Akane: Eso ya lo verás querido, una no revela sus trucos a la primera. -Dice levantando una ceja, esa situación le divertía-

Nagito: Vale pues dejaré que me "castigues" cuando el juicio acabe y atrapemos al asesino.

Akane: Mmm, yo que tú no tiraría cohetes tan pronto pronto cielo.

Nagito: Jaja ¿Crees que fallaré? Ni que fueras tú la... asesina.

Akane: El asesino puede ser quien menos lo esperes.

Nagito: Lo se, pero tengo creencias como para saber que no has sido tú. -Lo dice mirándola a los ojos-

Akane: -Asiente complacida con la respuesta- ¿Q-qué miras?

Nagito: Igual que tu me miras a mi, yo te veo a ti, me haces sentir más... tranquilo, y eso me agrada..

Akane: -Frunce el ceño, ahí la había mirado.- ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Yo? Eso es como mirar a Monokuma y que transmita amor, o algo así.

Nagito: Me haces sentir bien, porque eres alguien a quien quiero tener a mi lado, por eso estoy tranquilo.

-Dice mirando al suelo-

Akane: -Se sonroja por las palabras del chico.- Aún no comprendo el porqué -murmura apoyando su cuerpo en la pared.-

Nagito: Ya te lo dije, es porque te quiero, no sabría explicarte el porqué...

Akane: Esa es la cuestión, a mi nadie me ha querido y no sé como reaccionar ante ello -murmura.-

Nagito: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Akane.

Akane: -Sonríe y lo abraza fuertemente.- G-gracias, de verdad.

Nagito: No... Gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad.

-Sonríe derramando una lágrima-

Akane: -Se aprieta contra él.- ¿Cúal oportunidad?

Nagito: La de darme confianza y demostrarte que no te arrepentirás al estar a mi lado

Akane: No me arrepentería -dice acercando su labios a los de ella, en un beso lento. Succionando el labio inferior.-

Nagito: -Corresponde al beso notando como la chica juguetea con su labio-

Akane: -Se separa lentamente, y le sonríe.- Y esto es solo el principio -dice guiñando el ojo.

Nagito: C-claro... Haremos más cosas juntos.

-Sonríe aliviado-

Akane: -Ríe con ganas y se abraza a él.-

Nagito: Bueno, será mejor que siga con la investigación... Aún no tengo claro quien fue, y no permitiré que perdamos.

Akane: -Asiente.- Lo harás bien.

-Cuarto de Nagito-

Nagito: Sí... Estoy seguro... No ha podido ser Akane, no haría algo así, me arrepiento de haber dudado de ella, pero aún así... Voy a incriminarla.

-Dice sonriendo-

Nagito: Tengo un plan en mente, no puede fallar a moriremos todos, incluido ella, por eso tengo que saber quien fue y desenmascararlo, y al final el asesino será ejecutado y volverá la paz...

[Yo ya estaba seguro que Akane era inocente, solo debía dar con el verdadero culpable, el cuál podría ser Öwada o Naegi, pero la cosa es que no tenía pruebas suficientes como para saberlo]

Monokuma: Upupupup ¡Vosotros! ¡Es la hora del juicio!

Nagito: Oh... Será mejor que vaya ya...

-Ya en la sala del juicio-

[Solo habían acudido pocas personas, pero entre ellas, estaba el asesino]

-Nagito se coloca en su atril-

Junko: ¡Que comience! ¡LA CLASE DEL JUICIO!

[La clase ya... ha... EMPEZADO]

Nagito: Empecemos...

Nanami: Esta evz confiaré en ti Nagito

Asahina: Atraparemos al asesino... ¿Verdad?

Nagito: Ajajaja ¡Está claro quien ha sido! ajajaja

Chihiro: Nagito ha vuelto a enloquecer -Se esconde detrás del atril-

-Naegi se dormió-

Nanami: ¿Quien crees que fue Nagito? -Dice con duda-

Nagito: ¡Está claro! ¡Ha sido Akane-San! ajajajajaja (Me tiene que salir esto bien...)

Asahina: Ella ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo por el color del pelo?

Nagito: Es verdad ¡Entonces has sido tú! ¡No tienes coartada! ¡Escuchen todos fue Asahina!

Asahina: N-no yo no fui... Yo estaba con Öwada a la hora de la muerte...

-Naegi seguía dormiendo-

Nagito: ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Ha sido NAEGI!

-Todos miraron a Naegi-

Chihiro: ¿N-naegi? ¿F-fue el?

Nagito: Sí, el no tiene coartada ni nada... ¡Naegi despierta!

-Asahina golpea a Naegi-

Naegi: ¿Qué? ¡Dejadme dormir!

Nagito: ¡Tú has sido el asesino! ¡No tienes coartada!

Naegi: S-si la tengo... estaba leyendo... pero no puedo decir el que...

Chihiro: ¿Qué estabas leyendo? Es vistal que no los digas para así quitarte las sospechas

Naegi: Cosas de mayores... me quedé despierto hasta las 5 de la noche, y me levantó el anuncio del cadáver

Nagito: ¡Sore wa chigau yo!

Naegi: ¿Pasa algo Nagito? ¿Dije alguna mentira? -Dice con cara de dormido-

Nagito: Esto es un instituto, es imposible que hayan ese tipo de revistas, no es algo educativo y menos para menores de edad ¿O acaso me equivoco? -Dice con plena confianza en su rostro-

Naegi: Sí, te equivocas... cuando enloquecí se las pedí a monokuma, y el me las dió...

Nagito: ¡Espera un momento! De eso hace como 2 semanas, ha pasado mucho tiempo, además el no te entregaría algo así.

Naegi: Y-yo...

-De repente interviene Sakura-

Sakura: ¡No! ¡Ha sido Chihiro!

Chihiro: ¿Q-queeee? ¿Y-yo?

Sakura: Sí, ella te dejó por Gallina-Chan

Chihiro: P-pero si yo le ayudaba en eso...

Sakura: Por eso no sospecharía de ti

Nagito: ¡Un momento! Chihiro es íntimo, no po... ajaja... podría ha.. jajaja... hacer eso... (N-no, mierda... ahora no debo enloquecer...)

Chihiro: G-gracias Nagito... Pero por favor no enloquezcas...

-Naegi se volvió a dormir-

Chihiro: Despierta... ¡Naegi!

-Chihiro golpea a Naegi y lo despierta-

Naegi: JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Sí! VOTADME TODOS ¡Y ASÍ MORIREMOS! JAJAJAJA

Nagito: ... (No puedo fallarle a Akane ni a Mukuro... ¿Y si no fue Naegi?)

Naegi: ¿Pero que hacías tu a esa hora Chihiro?

Chihiro: -Dice con tono tranquilo- Yo estaba trabajando con mi ordenador, mi historial muestra que estaba en el ordenador a la hora de la muerte

Nagito: Chihiro, eres un gran programador, y podrías "trucar" el historial de alguna forma, pero... En este insituto... ¡NO HAY INTERNET!

-La sala se invade de un profundo silencio mientras que Chihiro empieza a temblar-

Chihiro: P-pero yo... trabajaba en un programa...

Nagito: ¡Sore wa chigau yo! Pero entonces no quedaría nada grabado en un historial.

Leon: Nagito tiene razón... Es chihiro.

Naegi: JAJAJAJA Sí Sí... Nagito está en lo CIERTO ¿O no? JAJAJAJA

Nagito: (No se que hacer... yo creía que era Naegi pero... Chihiro...)

[En ese momento no sabía que hacer, la clase entera estaba dispuesta a seguir mi decisión, por lo que todo dependía de mi... Así que me decidí...]

Nagito: ¡Sí! ¡Fue Chihiro! ¡Estoy seguro!

Chihiro: N-nagito pero si hace nada me defendías...

Nagito: Aún así, creo que también has podido ser... Ya que Mukuro te dejó de lado por las gallinas.

Chihiro: Si eso me daba igual, yo no quiero acompañarla, siempre estoy con mi ordenador.

Nagito: ¡Sore wa chigau yo! ¡Has caido en mi trampa! Hace nada dijiste que siempre la acompañabas ¿Verdad?

Asahina: T-tiene razón, acompaño a Nagito, ha sido Chihiro -Dijo soltando una lágrima-

-Chihiro empezó a llorar-

Chihiro: N-no... yo no he sido ¡Ha sido Naegi! ¿No lo veis? ¡Nagito! ¡Te ha confundido! ¡Nos va a matar!

Nagito: Cálmate, yo te mataré a ti, por el crimen que has cometido -Dice señalándola-

Naegi: JAJAJAJA VAIS A MORIR TODOS ¡FUI YO!

Nagito: ¡Cállate!

Nanami: Chihiro, no llores, pero... Nagito tiene razón, yo también creo que has sido tu... Perdóname.

Nagito: Chihiro, Mukuro te dio de lado, y también te dejo por Leon... Hay mas motivos pero creo que esos son los principales...

Chihiro: N-no... Eso no es cierto... ¡No fui yooooo! -Dice llorando mientras se agarra al atril-

Junko: ¿Pasamos a las votaciones?

Nagito: ¡Sí!

Chihiro: ¡Noooooo!

-Solo Hagakure y Chihiro votaron por Naegi, mientras que los demás votaron a Chihiro-

Junko: Vaya Naegi, te has salvado por poco, Nagito casi te descubre, jaa jajaja jaja

Nagito ¿Qué? N-no puede ser...

Chihiro: ¿Véis? Vamos a morir... todos...

Nagito: Perdona... Chihiro... Mukuro... A-akane...

Chihiro: Aunque ya es demasiado tarde, acepto tus disculpas...

Oowada: Maldito Naegi...

Leon: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Idiotaaa!

Nagito: Todos... Perdonadme...

Junko: Pues seguidme a la sala de castigos, todos, excepto Naegi claro está.

-Todos siguieron a Junko-

[Y aquí estoy ahora, apunto de morir, junto a Akane, y a Chihiro, la cual culpé por culpa de Naegi... El casoe staba casi ganado, pero la locura me venció sin yo darme cuenta, es ahora, antes de morir cuando me doy cuenta de los fallos que me cometido, he condenado a todos mis amigos... Y es ahora cuando comprendo que Akane no se reía porque fuera la asesina, sino porque era feliz de estar conmigo, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, estamos apunto de morir de una forma horrible, al menos moriremos todos juntos, pero siempre llevaré eso en mi consciencia... todos moriremos por mi culpa]

Nagito: Perdonadme... Lo sieto mucho... Me pudo la locura y la desesperación...

Junko: Oh que conmovedor... ¡Ahora MORID!

-Todos se pusieron en grupo y una cámara les hizo una foto con un flash tan potente que murieron quemados por el fuego de la desesperación-

Nagito: A-akane... te quiero... -Dijo mientras ardía e iba muriendo poco a poco-

-Despair-


End file.
